HEROES OR ZEROS
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick meet a mermaid named Staria. There's something about her they don't know until somebody calls her name out. Just read and find out what will happen. R&R Please.
1. MEET STARIA

I only own Staria Star and nothing else for now.

And another thing, I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants or the show, just this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: MEET STARIA

It was just another day in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob and Patrick were walking until they saw a mermaid. "Who is she?" The yellow sponge asked. "Hey Miss!" The starfish called. The blonde haired mermaid turned around and SpongeBob motioned for her to come here. The mermaid swam over to them and smiled. "Hi I'm Staria Star." The blonde haired mermaid introduced. "This is Patrick and I'm SpongeBob." He introduced. "Well SpongeBob and Patrick, can you show me where I can get something to eat?" Staria asked. They both nodded furiously, taking her by her hands.

At the Krusty Krab, Squidward was standing behind the cash register and Mr. Krabs was in his office. SpongeBob and Patrick ran through the doors with Staria in tow. "This is the best resturant in Bikini Bottom." The yellow sponge told her. "Are you sure?" Staria asked. "Hold on and I'll prove it to you." SpongeBob told her as he ran into the kitchen. "How'd did you meet these morons?" Squidward asked. "I'm not really sure, I was just swimming by them and they motioned for me to come here." The blonde haired mermaid explained. The squid just laughed. "I don't think they're morons." Staria told him. Squidward stopped laughing and looked at the blonde haired mermaid as she gave Patrick a friendly hug. SpongeBob ran back out of the kitchen with a Krabby Patty on a plate.

"Here you go." The yellow sponge said, sitting the plate on the table. "Thank you." Staria thanked, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. SpongeBob stood there blushing next to Patrick who was doing the same thing. Squidward rolled his eyes as he watched the blonde haired mermaid finish the Krabby Patty. "Thanks you for the Krabby Patty." Staria thanked, handing him money. "You guys are the greatest." She told them. The yellow sponge and the starfish giggled. "You guys remind me of this mer-kid that lives in the next town over." Staria told them.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE MOON LIGHT VALLEY PRINCESS: Staria was my mermaid name when I would play mermaids with my friends Taylor and Lane. Au revior for now anyways.


	2. SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK'S ADVENTURE BEGINS

I only own Staria Star and nothing else for now.

And another thing, I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants or the show, just this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK'S ADVENTURE BEGINS

"I'll see you boys later." Staria told them. SpongeBob and Patrick giggled. Suddenly the Krusty Krab doors slung open. "Oh my gosh!" The starfish exclaimed. "It's the Dirty Bubble and Man Ray, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's arch enemies!" The yellow sponge exclaimed, pointing over at the door. The blonde haired mermaid looked up at them in shock. She couldn't even move, she was frozen in fear. The Dirty Bubble engulfed Staria inside him, trapping her. SpongeBob, Patrick, help me!" The blonde haired mermaid screamed. Man Ray shot his ray gun at them and they jumped to the side. "Don't bother coming to save the princess of Star City." The Dirty Bubble cackled as he and Man Ray walked out of the Krusty Krab.

"We have to go save her!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "Who do we have to save?" Patrick asked in confusion. Squidward rolled his eyes. "You two morons can't save that kid from them." The squid told them. "We can too save Staria!" The pink starfish exclaimed in frustration. "Yeah! Lets go Patrick, we have to hurry if we wanna save our new friend." The yellow sponge told him. "Lets get our Mermaid Man and Binnacle Boy costumes." The starfish suggested. So SpongeBob and Patrick hurried out the Krusty Krab doors. "If they save that kid I'll be surprised." Squidward said, looking back down at his magazine.

"What's going on out here?" Mr. Krabs asked angrily. "SpongeBob and Patrick left." The squid told him. "Who gave SpongeBob permission to leave?" The cheep krab asked some what furious. "Not I, but I can tell you why he left." Squidward replied. "Tell me then." Mr. Krabs ordered. "This blonde haired mermaid named Staria was kidnapped by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's arch enemies." He explained. "When SpongeBob gets back, tell him to come see me in my office." The krab instructed as he headed back to his office.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE MOON LIGHT VALLEY PRINCESS: I have to thank ALL the people who has reviewed my SpongeBob story. Au revior for now anyways.


	3. STARIA'S SECRET

I only own Staria Star and nothing else for now.

And another thing, I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants or the show, just this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: STARIA'S SECRET

"What do you want with me?" Staria asked as Man Ray tied her hands behind her back. Man Ray didn't answer her and the Dirty Bubble looked at her with a smug grin. All of a sudden Staria's lower half turned into feet. "What the heck!" The Dirty Bubble exclaimed in shock. "Nobody was suppose to see that." The blonde haired mermaid thought to herself. "This kid has more freakishly weird stuff going on with her than anyone else in Bikini Bottom." Man Ray chuckled. "I guess you idiots know my secret now." Staria huffed. "You call that a secret?" The Dirty Bubble asked, trying not to laugh. "It is too a secret! Nobody knows about my change!" The blonde haired mermaid shouted angrily.

SpongeBob and Patrick busted out of the pineapple house's front door dressed in their super hero costumes. "Mermaid Man and Barnacal Boy unite!" The yellow sponge and the starfish exclaimed in unison as they held up a couple of doughnuts. "Now lets go save Staria!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "How are we going to get to her?" Patrick asked. The yellow sponge pondered a moment. "We drive!" SpongeBob exclaimed, holding his finger in the air. "We can take the invisible boatmobile!" The pink starfish exclaimed in excitement. "We can't take the invisible boatmobile." The yellow sponge told him. "Oh." Patrick sighed. "I just remembered, we can drive the krabby patty car!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "Alright! Lets go!" The pink starfish exclaimed, taking the yellow sponge by the arm. So, SpongeBob and Patrick headed back to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE MOON LIGHT VALLEY PRINCESS: I have to thank ALL the people who has reviewed my SpongeBob story. Au revior for now anyways.


	4. PATTY WAGON

I only own Staria Star and nothing else for now.

And another thing, I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants or the show, just this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: PATTY WAGON

When SpongeBob and Patrick arrived at the Krusty Krab in their costumes, Squidward burst out in laughter. "What's so funny?" The pink starfish asked angrily. "You two idiots look ridiculous!" He laughed harder. "Ignore him Patrick, Staria needs us." SpongeBob told him, taking him by his arm. The yellow sponge and the pink starfish hurried to the Patty wagon. "I think I should drive." Patrick suggested. "We've been through this before: You don't need a license to drive a sandwich." SpongeBob told him as he put the spatula in the slot. The pink starfish looked at the yellow sponge and he floored it.

"So, what are we going to do with the kid?" The Dirty Bubble asked, floating in front Man Ray. "First we should torture her." He suggested. "Lets do it then." The Dirty Bubble grinned evilly. "No! Get away from me!" Staria cried as Man Ray picked her up. "SpongeBob, Patrick, where are you?" The blonde haired mermaid cried in distress.

Mean while at the Krusty Krab, Squidward sat there reading a fancy magazine. "SQUIDWARD!" Mr. Krabs bellowed, slamming his office door open. "What is it now, Mr. Krabs?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his magazine. "Has SpongeBob came back yet?" The krab asked, walking up to him. "He did, but then they left again." The squid told him. "Grrr, make sure he comes to my office when he gets back." Mr. Krabs huffed as he headed back to his office.

* * *

NOTE FROM L'automne: I have to thank ALL the people who has reviewed my SpongeBob story. Au revior for now anyways.


	5. RECKLESS DRIVING

I only own Staria Star and nothing else for now.

And another thing, I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants or the show, just this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: RECKLESS DRIVING

SpongeBob and Patrick had just pulled up in the patty wagon, when they saw Man Ray holding her up by her true blue bikini top. The yellow sponge threw a rock at him and he dropped her. The pink starfish ran over to the girl and picked her up. "Get back here!" Man Ray ordered. "Forget the kid, we'll just tell her step father her secret." The Dirty Bubble told him. "Alright." He replied, watching the pink starfish run to the patty wagon with the girl.

Staria climbed in the patty wagon and Patrick followed. "Thanks for saving me, guys." The blonde haired girl thanked. "No problem." SpongeBob replied as he floored it. Staria held onto Patrick as SpongeBob drove reckless down the road. "Slow down!" The blonde haired girl cried, holding onto the pink starfish for dear life. "Just sit back and relax." The yellow sponge told her. "How can I relax when you're scaring me!" Staria cried, putting Patricks arm around her. The pink starfish blushed hysterically as she hugged him. "You'll be fine." SpongeBob assured her.

Back at the Krusty Krab, Squidward was sitting there reading a magazine, when he heard a high pitch scream. He looked up and saw the patty wagon coming towards the Krusty Krab. "AGH!" The squid screamed. Mr. Krabs heard the screaming as well, so he went to see what it was.

When he opened his office door, he closed it very fast and just stood there.

The patty wagon came smashing through the entrance of the fast food restrurant. Squidward sat behind the cash regester, coughing. Nobody could see anything except for the smoke cloud SpongeBob made. After the smoke cloud cleared, SpongeBob sat there looking at Patrick and Staria with a nervous grin. "SPONGEBOB!" Mr. Krabs belllowed furiously. The yellow sponge looked over at his angry boss. "I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs, but I panicked." He told him. "That's no excuse! Now clean up this place!" The krab demanded, angrily.

"Squidward, get to work!" Mr. Krabs hollered as he walked into his office. "SpongeBob, don't you drive EVER again." Squidward told him as he got up.

Staria continued to hug Patrick. The blonde haired girl was in complete shock, the yellow sponge drove the patty wagon into the Krusty Krab. "Staria, are you alright?" Patrick asked in concern. No answer. The pink starfish tapped her on the shoulder and she snapped out of it. "Are you alright?" He asked her again. "No, not really." She replied. "Don't worry, nobody has ever been killed by his driving." Patrick assured her. "How many times has he failed his drivers test?" Staria asked, skeptically. "About a thousand." He replied. The blonde haired girl's mouth dropped open.

Suddenly a merman with short blue hair stormed through the entrance and Staria gasped. "Princess Staria Star!" The merman bellowed furiously. "Who the heck are you?" Patrick asked, climbing out of the patty wagon. "I am her step father." He introduced, rudely. "Why are you here? SpongeBob asked, skeptically. "PRINCESS STARIA STAR ISN'T ALOUD TO EVER COME HOME TO STAR CITY"!" He bellowed, furiously. "Why?" Squidward asked in concern. "Her secret is unacceptable!" Her step father hollered.

Staria sat there crying and shaking as he left. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward walked up to her in the patty wagon. "Staria, you can stay with one of us." The yellow sponge told her. The blonde haired girl looked over at them and wiped her eyes. "Thanks guys." She thanked. "We'll all go somewhere fun after we get done cleaning up this place." Squidward told her. "Alright. May I say something?" She asked, turning her whole body to face them. They nodded. "SpongeBob, Patrick, you guys are my HEROES." Staria told them, just before she leaned into hug them. SpongeBob and Patrick blushed, but they blushed even more when she kissed them on their cheek.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS

* * *

NOTE FROM L'automne: I have to thank ALL the people who has reviewed my SpongeBob story. Au revior for now anyways.


End file.
